The present invention relates to mounting structure for shade assemblies to cover a vehicle luggage compartment.
Shade assemblies have covers that extend by unwinding from a roller to cover valuables located in the vehicle compartment. The cover may also be retracted by winding the cover onto the roller.
Known shade assemblies have been mounted by securing ends of the roller or shade assembly to fixed mounting brackets on interior walls of the vehicle. One problem with known shade assemblies is that the width of the vehicle interior varies due to production variations from vehicle to vehicle. Thus, the lateral distance between the fixed mounting brackets also varies. The known art has made attempts at trying to address this problem.
In one prior example, spring-biased members are disposed at opposed ends of the roller in a shade assembly. The end members are urged into contact with a recess in a fixed mounting bracket.
In another prior example, a shade assembly includes fixed end members disposed at opposed ends of the shade assembly. The end members are inserted into a mounting hole of a fixed mounting bracket. A small plate is disposed in the mounting hole and a spring biases the plate toward the end members.
The spring biased mounting of the known shade assemblies have not been completely satisfactory.